1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an active-matrix driving device for driving active elements, such as electrostatic capacitance detection elements arranged in a matrix, an electrostatic capacitance detection device, and electronic equipment that utilize the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In related electrostatic capacitance fingerprint sensors, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-118415, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-346608, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-56204, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-133213, a surface of a sensor electrode formed on a substrate is covered with a dielectric film, and an electrostatic capacitance detection circuit that detects electrostatic capacitance formed between a fingertip and the sensor electrode with regarding the potential of the fingertip as a reference potential, is equipped, and thereby recognizing ridges and valleys in a fingerprint. Such related electrostatic capacitance detection circuits can be made up of active elements and are arranged in a matrix, enabling selection of each electrostatic capacitance detection circuit according to the combination of a scan line and a date line. Thereby, ridges and valleys pattern of a fingerprint can be obtained as binary image data.